Dreams and Nightmares
by goldenlucario1
Summary: Recently I've been dreaming weird things. Instead of the usual nightmares that contain me being killed off, certain fictional characters start to appear and mess my mind up. These are real dreams I had. Therefor might contain OoC and lots of randomness. Only rated T for cussing and Sasori's cruel experiments.


**Recently I've been having dreams about fictional characters, especially Animie, speak Naruto. I needed to provide myself with a distraction so I wouldn't have to do homework and this is what comes out. Sometimes I needed to explain unclear parts in my dream and so that looks like this: **_"Bla bla bla bla."_

He's at my school?

For me begins a seemingly normal school day so I don't really do much except brush my hair and teeth. I don't eat breakfast for two reasons: I wake up about 10 minutes before school starts so I don't have time to eat and my taste buds have no sense of taste in the morning anyways. What I don't realize is that I am still wearing my pajamas and I just throw my jacket over my back while grabbing my schoolbag and heading out the door. My school isn't far away at all, just a few blocks down the street. I walk towards the huge doors of the building as I notice: "Wow, I sure is cold today" completely oblivious to the fact that I'm still in my pajamas. I hang up my jacket at my spot in the public cloth lane when my friend Bahriye next to me states: "Uh, Patty, you are aware that you're naked, right?"

I hastily glance at her with a confused expression and look down at myself, only to discover that she's right -I'm completely nude! "ARRRRG!" my inner self screams, going nuts that now I even lost my pajamas, like if having that wasn't embarrassing enough. But on the outside I try to maintain calm and find a solution. "Okay, easy now, there has to some clothes around here somewhere, right?" A few panicky looks I take around shows that I'm not feeling comfortable at the moment.

"You know, you could just go home and-"

"No Bahriye! There is no time for that, the bell is going to ring in-"

A loud ringing of the school bell cuts off my sentence and the students rush into the classroom, us following behind.

"Looks like I have to just go through this and hope no one notices." I whisper to my friend.

Most of the kids take a sit and I climb on a table for no apparent reason and stand up. The familiar feeling of motherly cover from the cloth of my clothes touching my skin gets the attention of my senses and causes me to express my joy by dancing the 'Caramelldansen' on the work desk, soon followed by that particular dance that those bar-sluts used to do in the Wild-west where you kick your legs up. Before anyone can spot my unusual behavior the teacher announces something unexpected:  
"Dear students, the places where you sit will be sorted today. You may take a seat where you wish to be but as you know I can't let all of you stay, some friends might get distracted by chatting with each other and can't focus on the school work properly. So I'll have to approve of it first before the seat order is permanent."

In the meantime I jump off the desk and wonder around in the room as I notice a certain person sitting in the middle row more in the back -a very familiar person in fact.  
"Tobi" is the only word I manage to gasp with the little breath in my lungs. Hell if I know why I didn't see him before, then again he does tend to teleport and reappear when you least expect it. But **Tobi**? I am sill frozen in shock while he stares at me, I don't even realize that he walks over and stands in front of me. I quickly snap out of my trance state and blink rapidly a few times as the situation comes back to me. All I do is stare. Nothing seems to happen and then he finally speaks:

"You know who I am."

That was no question but a more statement and his deep, frightening voice hollers through my ears and I gulp and my hands start sweating like crazy in fear.

"Well, shit." is the only thing I think. Great, out of all Naruto characters one of the most dangerous and craziest ninjas show up, namely Tobi and to my luck he's not playing the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky Tobi but the bad-ass, I'm-the-boss Tobi. Which he is.

I don't even bother to make up a lie because by now he already knows that I'm close to a mental breakdown. Instead I desperately whip my head around in search for a nearby free seat next to another classmate, everything but stay here with Tobi!

_Hah! Like if going away would help me now! What a joke! _

The cloaked figure just simply grabs my wrist and drags me to an empty seat and forces me to sit down.

"What the-?"

"I will have to keep an eye on you, don't you **dare** think about mentioning **anything **to anybody about my identity!"

He says that with a so harsh tone in his voice that makes me flinch. But...how does he know that I know about his identity, too? Impressive. The others are to busy with fighting over seats and chatting with each other to pay attention to us.

_Weird. Me walking around naked and a random fictional figure in a dark coat appearing stays unnoticed._

I bury my head in my arms in frustration, now I have to sit next to Tobi for the whole year! And he just won't leave me alone! "Meh." I sigh in defeat. Might as well go through this. I lift my head and take a quick glance at Tobi, silently wondering if this is really as bad as I assume. On second thought it actually isn't, after all he is my favorite character and it could have been...uh...Danzou! He's scary and powerful, too. And I know his identity. I freaking know it! A little smile spreads on my lips as this following comic pops in my head:

a little me dances in a circle while jumping and shouting: "IknowTobi'ssecret! IknowTobi'ssecret! IknowTobi'ssecret!~" over and over again. Okay, I admit, being the only one knowing his real identity was kinda cool. I take another glance at the Akatsuki leader and I feel my body temperature rise. Dear Jashin, anything but a retarded blush! I squeeze my eyes shut and grid my teeth in frustration feeling my hot face. Actually, I should be thankful and wondering why I haven't passed out yet, be it fear or awesomeness-overload as I like to call it, maybe even a mixture of both. This whole time my inner self was screaming and if it were a physical existence, it would look like that famous painting called 'The Scream'. I don't really know how to say this but I feel torn between my feelings. One part of me wants to just sit there and silently fangirl over Tobi while the other part, namely the realistic reasonable one, already realized a long time ago that I'm dreaming and is now convincing me to commit suicide and free myself from the killers grasp.

_Are you wondering why I wrote commit suicide? I can explain: I, for some unknown reason, can realize if I'm dreaming if I see certain things that aren't logical or realistic. When this happens, I try to find a way to kill myself as fast as possible before upcoming cruel events happen. In my dreams there is never a happy ending, always someone or something tries to kill me. Or make me watch others I hold dear die. At one point I just couldn't anymore. Countless times my beloved pets got slaughtered at the butcher shop next door. I tried everything to free them but in the end they all died and an avalanche buried my house, killing my family in the process. Pinching and slapping myself didn't wake me up so I ended up jumping from my balcony. This successfully woke me up right before I hit the ground and since that dream I decided to kill myself when I figure out that I'm dreaming. I tell you, jumping from a high place is way less scarier then drowning in your own bathroom. I'm not a masochist but I think I died every way there's possible in my dreams. _

My eyes are already scanning the place for an open window or a pointy object. This ninja seems like he can read minds, will he foresight my next move? I bit my lip, this was all so ridiculous! I can't think of a way to kill myself because I feel pressured and he's watching me! How can someone possibly feel so many emotions at once if this is only a dream? That's it, I'm going crazy! "DeathTobideathTobideathTobisuicideTobiwakeuptrueidentityTobi-ARRRG! Mindf*ck!"

And the last thing I see before I get ripped out of my dream is -what I guess- a confused stare of Tobi. Not that I can tell with his lollypop-pumpkin mask on.

-Back in reality-

"Pfffff...mmmmmrggg..." I groan as I clutch my head and slowly slide up my pillow. I open my eyes with lots of willpower and look at the time. "7:02...that gives me exactly 8 minutes to get ready. Meh (a grunt similar to the Uchiha's 'hn'). At least I don't have to go naked to school." I chuckle remembering my dream. I plop back in bed and let the dream play through my mind again. "My mind is...so...fucked up" I conclude. And then I wide my eyes as I realize that I just dreamed about an Animie character. A Naruto character. An Akatsuki character. MY FAVORITRE CHARACTER!

"Holy crap! That was the best dream ever!~" I squealed enthusiastic and jump out of my bed to do an invented happy-dance.

Later that day I smiled the whole way through school and no one really knew why. I am just thankful for the little things in life. If I had told anyone that day that I'm exited because I dreamed for the first time about a fictional character, they would have thought that I'm crazy.

Which I probably am.

**The End~**

**Like always, Authors like reviews. Have you ever dreamed about Naruto characters, maybe even the Akatsuki? Well, I get really exited when that happens because for me it's something special. I'm so happy when I dream about other things than death. **


End file.
